


A Guy Like Him...

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Potentially slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Ren has finally come to terms with the fact that he has a crush on Nayuta Asahi, but does he have the courage to confess to him?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Guy Like Him...

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes at the end)

Ren stared into the water, lost in thought. 'So, I guess I really do have a crush on Nayuta-kun...' He thought. For a while he'd admired Nayuta, but he never understood what it was that made his heart beat so fast, or made him blush a soft shade of pink when he was around him. It was strange at first, but now that he finally realized it, he was confused as to why nobody commented on it. Surely they noticed, or did they? Maybe they were too focused, or maybe they just didn't want to embarrass him. What snapped Ren out of his thoughts was noticing that someone was next to him. 

"What's wrong, Ren? I noticed you seemed distracted during practice." Wataru said. Ren turned away from him. "I...I don't think I can tell you." He replied. This only made Wataru more curious. "Are you sure?" He asked. Ren glanced at him, and Wataru noticed his face was slightly pink. "It's okay if I'm honest with you?" Ren asked. Wataru nodded. "Of course. You can tell me anything." He replied. Ren sighed. "Well...I think I have a crush on Nayuta-kun."

Wataru gasped. Ren chuckled softly. "I know...I don't think a guy like him would ever like someone like me..." He said. Wataru cleared his throat and replied, "I don't think that at all. In fact, I think that Nayuta-san has a soft spot for you. He always seems to argue with us, but I haven't seen him pick on you even once. Nii-san even said that he didn't criticize you at all after your performance as GYROAXIA's opening act." Wataru said. Ren's eyes lit up. "You mean..." He began, and Wataru smiled. "I think you may have a chance with him."

Ren walked home, feeling like he was floating. 'I might have a chance with Nayuta-kun!!' He was, of course, clueless as to how to ask someone out. He decided that he'd ask Yuto tomorrow. Yuto seemed to be pretty popular, so Ren was confident that he'd know something. 

The next day, Ren approached Yuto. "Hey...Yuto-kun? I need to ask you something." Ren said. "Sure, what's up?" Yuto replied. Ren took a deep breath before saying, "I have a crush on someone, and I don't know how to confess to them." Ren said. Yuto looked both shocked and curious. He took a minute before responding, "Well, what are they like?" Ren thought about this for a moment. "He's really cool, but he's kinda angry and mean at times, and he criticizes people a lot. He's also really good at everything, and Wataru-kun said that he might like me too!" Ren explained. A look of anger crossed Yuto's face.

"Ren...don't tell me that you...have a crush on Nayuta Asahi?"

Ren looked around nervously. "Well...m-maybe..." He replied quietly. Yuto sighed. "Ren, he's no good, especially for you. There's no chance he'd ever have feelings for anyone, much less you. Whatever Wataru told you was probably just to get your hopes up. You're NOT going to say anything to him, I don't want him to make you feel awful after rejecting you!!" Yuto said, his voice gradually getting louder. 'Going to Yuto-kun was a mistake...' Ren thought. Yuto must have seen the nervous look on Ren's face, because he calmed down a bit.

"Ren, listen. I care about you, and I don't want to see you upset. So please, don't confess to him." Yuto pleaded, but it was too late. Ren had taken off running, and likely hadn't heard a word of what he'd said. Yuto sighed. "If Nayuta hurts him..." He muttered before walking away. 

Running down the street, Ren felt tears begin to fall down his face. He hadn't expected Yuto to figure out that he had a crush on Nayuta, and hadn't expected him to get so upset either. Ren knew about Yuto's past with Nayuta, and knew that Yuto wouldn't be happy. 'I guess I messed up...' Ren thought, but he had no intentions of not confessing. After all, pent-up feelings never lead to anything good, and he'd rather let them out than continue to bottle them up. He stopped running only when he heard someone chasing after him, and a voice asking, "Nanahoshi? Why are you crying?"

"Nayuta-kun!" Ren said, shocked. Nayuta stared at him, not knowing whether to be concerned or annoyed. 'Dammit...I can't let him know-' Nayuta thought, but it was cut off when Ren, blushing, shouted, "I need to tell you something!" Nayuta's usual intimidating glare returned. "Fine, but don't waste my time." He replied. Ren glanced around nervously, as if deciding what the best escape route would be, before confessing. "The truth is...I like you, Nayuta-kun!! I like you a lot!"

Nayuta stood in shock. He hadn't expected something like this to happen, and he most certainly hadn't expected Ren to feel the same way he did. He only snapped out of it when he noticed Ren begin to run away. "Nanahoshi, wait!!" Nayuta shouted. Nayuta dashed forwards and grabbed Ren's wrist. "I'm sorry!" Ren replied, his face slowly turning bright red. "I'm not mad." Nayuta said, his voice softening. He took a deep breath before admitting, "I like you too, Nanahoshi." Nayuta blushed, as he had imagined saying it several times, but saying it out loud, to Ren was a whole different matter. Ren's eyes lit up. 

"R-really? You really mean it?" He asked. Nayuta smiled, which was a rare sight. "Yeah. I mean it." He said. Ren was silent for a bit, before smiling as well. The two stood in silence for a bit, before Ren felt something soft and warm press against his face. Nayuta stepped backwards, blushing furiously. "N-Nayuta-kun...did you just...kiss me?" Ren asked. Nayuta smirked. "Do you want me to do it again?" He asked. Ren nodded. This time, Nayuta kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Nayuta stepped back again. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" He said, before running off.

Ren stood there for a while, trying to comprehend what just happened. He couldn't believe it. He walked home, feeling happier than he had in quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a NayuRen fic for a while, as they are my favorite AAside pairing. I was kinda nervous about posting this, but I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
